DC Comicsball
DC Comicsball |country = USA|type = Comic Book Publisher|personality = Cool, happy, serious, and tough, Darkness No parents,|language = English|website = http://www.dccomics.com/|reality = DC Comics|wikipedialink = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_Comics|gender = Male|friends = Warner Brosball (Dad), Cartoon Networkcubes (Brother & Sister), CWball, NetherRealm Studiosball (Nephew, let's kick Marvel's and Capcom's asses)|enemies = Pixarball, Disneyball, Universalball, Paramountball, 20th Century Foxball, Marvel Comicsbrick, Disney XDball, I don't need you anymore|likes = Comics, superheroes, The Justice League, Truth, Justice, and the American Way! Cool and Edgy but sometimes can be Light-hearted and Kid-friendly, Because i'm BATMAN!|hates = Competitors|founded = 1934|canintospace = No (but can into alternate universes)|status = More DC Films coming right up! Aquaman is the best DC film of 2018 and Shazam aka the Real Captain Marvel is on it's way! Planning to make a Black Adam movie after Shazam.|notes = Shazam coming on theathers.}}DC Comicsball '''or DCBall''' is an American entertainment companyball that devotes to comics, TV shows, and movies about superheroes, owned by Warner Brosball. It is known creating original Superhero comicbooks since 1930's until Marvel Comicsbrick came along by and rip-off one of his characters, Today both of them are competing Superhero movies as DCball starts his Cinematic Universe franchise and beat the King of Super Hero films. It was recently released it's Rebirth issue after ending it's New 52 series after he announced that he will back to basics. Relationships Friends *WBball - My father and my main studio for my movies, Thanks for directing my Dark Knight Trilogy and now for supporting my Cinematic Universe! *Rocksteadyball - Thanks for developing Batman Arkham trilogy for me! *Cartoon Networkcubes - My siblings, thanks for providing animation for my DC heroes i loved it, But please give Teen Titans a 6th season we don't like that crappy toddler show it's sooo cringy! *CNNball - He's the real news not FOX! *CWball - I think that Arrowverse TV Series (like Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl, and Legends of Tomorrow.) Neutral *Snafuball - Thanks for drawing my characters on your webcomics especially Batman, we really appreciate it! But please no stinky rip-off comic-characters on your drawings REMOVE IT! REMOVE!!!!!!! *20th Century Foxball - Altough that X-men is part of Marvel comics because of it's film rights but still. We're both hate Disney and Marvel. Enemies *Disneyball - Marvel's father, remove the mouse, he's an Illuminati Remove his movies and cartoons, CN and WB is better! *Marvelbrick - YOU'RE THE WORST! YOU'RE THE WORST COMIC BOOK FRANCHISE I'VE EVER SEEN SINCE LATE 30'S YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BEAT ME OVER THE YEARS, But thanks to your new PC authors your Comic book sales are slowing you down and most of all they're all stupid feminazis and SJWs! HAHAHA! I'll beat you once my movies gets more fans than yours! I will never forgive you for Ripping-Off my characters, now i'm Ripping off yours by making New Age of HEROES! But maybe someday we can into crossover just like the old days and Condolences for the honorable Stan Lee who passed away at his age of 95, altough i don't like him or his creations atleast he likes our comics, he's a great man and he is the best, Excelsior Stan! but still....... *Disney Disney XDball - Marvel's brothers showing cringy Cartoons, REMOVE! *ABCball - CNN is real news you're not and Fake either same as Fox! Gallery Super Fun Krazy Racing.png A Day at ClayCon.png Category:American companyballs Category:Movie companyballs Category:TV companyballs Category:Book companyballs Category:English Speaking Companyball Category:1930's Category:North American companyballs Category:Comics companyballs Category:Cannot into space Category:WarnerMediaball Category:AT&Tball Category:The Warner Bros. Likers!